


Summer Lovin'

by allonsyarielle



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyarielle/pseuds/allonsyarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer lovin' had me a blast. Summer lovin' happened so fast. Met a girl crazy for me. Met a boy cute as can be...</p><p>Pedro meets Balthazar on a summer holiday.  They become fast friends with the hint of something more.  Just when they think their little summer thing is gone forever, Balthazar shows up at Messina High and Pedro is forced to figure out exactly what those summer feelings were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a [post](http://all-round-great-bi.tumblr.com/post/102973397843/all-round-great-bi-i-like-all-of-the-ive) all-around-great-bi made on tumblr about a Pedrazar Grease AU.
> 
> This was originally written as a two part one-shot while I was in class, completely unedited and very stream of consciousness so I apologise for any mistakes!

It was the first day of the new school year, and Pedro was meeting up with Ben at the tree on top of the hill to exchange summer stories before school started. John was tagging along because it was his first day at Messina high as a Year Nine and he didn’t know anyone yet.  
  
Pedro was being quieter than normal. It’s not that he didn’t have anything to share, it’s just that he wasn’t really sure how to tell his best friend about what happened because he wasn’t even really sure what it all meant.  
  
His family had gone on an 18 day cruise around Australia and New Zealand, and since there wasn’t anywhere to go while they were on the ship, their parents just let him and John do their own thing until they docked at the next port and had family excursions. Pedro, being the outgoing guy he was had no trouble making friends the second they pull out of the dock.  
  
It was on the third day out at sea, that he met Balthazar and the two became inseparable. They pretty much spent every waking second together exploring the ship, hanging out at the pool, in the game room, there was no shortage of activities on this ship. There was something different about hanging out with Balthazar though. Pedro couldn’t really place what it was. When they were apart on the days the ship was docked, out with their families on various excursions, he missed Balthazar a lot. Pedro had never felt this way about any if his friends before, at least not any of his guy friends. It wasn’t until one morning when John jokingly asked if he was meeting up with his “boyfriend” again that Pedro even started to consider if maybe his feelings for Balthazar were more than just the normal friends type if feelings. But the holiday was coming to an end and he didn’t know when or if they’d ever see each other again, so he just pushed those thoughts away and enjoyed the rest of the trip as if nothing had changed.  
  
“Earth to Pedro.” He suddenly realised he had tuned out what Ben had been saying and now found Ben waving a hand in front if his face trying to bring him out of his daydream. “Did you even hear anything I just said?”  
  
“What? Sorry. I—”  
  
“Oh forget it. My summer wasn’t really all that exciting, but clearly you had a good holiday since it seems like you still have one foot at sea!”  
  
Pedro was trying so hard not to react, but his body was deceiving him and he blushed just enough that it was noticeable.  
  
“So, there was some summer loving huh?” Ben asked, the went on to sing, “Summer lovin, had me a blast. Summer lovin happen so fast. Met a girl crazy for meeeee.” He dragged out the end of the word me very dramatically. Pedro was trying to hide his embarrassment. He couldn’t very well tell Ben this was not about a girl, but actually about a boy because he didn’t even really know what know what this was. Then John chimed in with the next line of the song.  
  
“Met a boy cute as can be.” Pedro shot him a look. They hadn’t actually talked about Balthazar, especially not after Pedro tore his head off for referring to him as Pedro’s boyfriend, even if it had been a joke at the time. But John knew, and Pedro knew that he knew cos he wouldn’t have gotten so defensive if he hadn’t been so confused about his feelings in the first place. Thankfully the little brotherly moment went unnoticed by Ben.  
  
That’s when Pedro noticed a familiar lanky figure trekking up the hill. “Shit,” he muttered to himself, but loud enough for the others to hear. “Uh…I forgot I have to…um…I’ll see you in class.” And then he ran off.

* * *

It wasn’t until lunch Pedro saw him again. Pedro was sitting at the same table they always ate lunch at with Ben, Robbie, Meg, and Cora. That’s when Ursula walked over to join them...with him! Pedro didn’t know what to do. He wanted to run off again, but that would be suspicious. Plus Balthazar had already seen him because his eyebrows did that adorable wiggle as he and Ursula approached the table.

"Everyone this is Balthazar. He just moved here from Wellington and doesn’t know anyone so I invited him to sit with us." Then she turned to him and said "Balthazar, this is Robbie, Cora, Meg, Ben, and Pedro." His smile grew when she said Pedro’s name. Not that anyone else would notice because he always had a wide grin, but Pedro had become an expert in Balthazar’s smile during those 15 days they spent together on the ship.

"Hey," everyone muttered not really in unison, but all at the same time, except for Pedro, who couldn’t remember how to speak.

Balthazar sat down across from Pedro and gave him a shy smile.  Pedro returned the smile, but quickly pulled away and became very interested in his turkey sandwich. 

Ursula started questioning Balthazar with the usual questions.  “Where are you from?” “What brings you to Messina?” “What are your hobbies?”  He gave quick, brief answers. “Wellington.” “Dad got a new job.” “Music.”

It was weird seeing Balthazar in a group setting among his friends.  It had just been the two of them most of the time when they hung out on the ship, and he never realised how shy Balthazar was.  Pedro found it kind of adorable.

"Earth to Pedro."  Pedro once again found Ben’s hand waving in front of his face, pulling him back to reality.  "Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s not nice to stare?"

"What?" Pedro responded, confused, then realised he had been staring at Balthazar and felt his neck redden from the embarrassment at the thought of being caught.

"Dude, she must have been some girl."

"Who?"

"Summer lovin’" Ben started to sing again, but Pedro cut him off by throwing a carrot at him. "Oh come on, you’ve told us literally nothing about this mystery girl."

"There’s nothing to tell," Pedro responded defensively, which wasn’t exactly a lie.  There was after all, no mystery _girl._ He glanced over at Balthazar who was no longer smiling, and actually had a rather sad look on his face.  Suddenly, Pedro was overcome with the overwhelming urge to leap across the table and kiss the frown right off Balthazar's face.

That’s when the bell rang, and Pedro had never been happier for lunch to be over.

* * *

The rest of the day was kind of a blur for Pedro.  He both wanted to avoid and confront Balthazar, which only added to his confusion.

He didn’t end up seeing him again until their final period, maths, which they happened to have together. 

By the luck of the alphabet, they happened to get assigned seats next to each other at the back of the classroom.  Pedro being the end of the first row, Balthazar being the end of the second.  Pedro used this to his advantage and decided to pass Balthazar a note.

>   _Sorry about lunch, my friends can be idiots sometimes. -P_

He watched Balthazar read the note, then look up and give him one of those signature Balthazar smiles to which he smiled back.

> _So tell me about this mystery girl… -B_

It took everything in him not to laugh out loud in the middle of class at that.  That was the Balthazar he knew!  Plus, the fact that he was being humourous meant he wasn’t mad or upset or anything else Pedro had been fearing. It was like a weight lifted off his chest.

> _Seriously, I meant it when I said there was nothing to tell. -P_

He saw Balthazar’s smile disappear when he read that note, tore him apart a bit, so he followed it up with another note.

> _But maybe if he had asked about a mystery boy… -P_

Balthazar didn’t respond to that note.  He didn’t have to.  The smile that had returned, and the way his eyebrows danced with excitement was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch the MAAN reference? I couldn't resist throwing one in, plus I had been on a Shakespeare quoting roll before this while working on something else Pedrazar and totally not paying attention in class!


End file.
